Monsta X's Stories
by Sereniteen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble para Monster X :D / Straight fiction with OC! / RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1: Satnight

Satu lemparan. —Tuk!

Dua lemparan. —Tuk!

Tiga lemparan. —Tuk!

Biasanya Son Hyunee akan melongokkan kepalanya pada lemparan batu ketiga yang kena telak pada permukaan kaca jendela kamarnya. Tapi, kenapa ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga?

Mungkin satu lemparan batu lagi; pikir Shin Hoseok.

Ia pun kembali mengambil sebuah batu di tempat yang ia pijak. Kemudian ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar.

—Hap!

"Aw!"

"Oops!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTA X's STORIES : SATNIGHT**

 **Disclaimer** **Monsta X milik para fans :D Wonho & Kihyun milik saya :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Cast : Monsta X's Wonho, Shownu, OC!Son Hyunee**

 **This is Straigh fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Son Hyunee mengusap dahinya yang memerah lantaran batu sialan bekas lemparan Hoseok. Maniknya menilik ke bawah, tepat berada di bawah pohon depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap seseorang yang terduga menjadi pelaku pelemparan batu pada dahinya.

Hoseok pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia balik menatap Hyunee yang masih mengusap dahinya dengan bibir menggerutu. Hosoek terkekeh, lalu membuat gerakan bibir yang berucap, "Maaf," sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

Hyunee mengangguk tiga kali. Ia juga membuat gerakan bibir, mengatakan "Ada apa?" tanyanya

Tapi, Hoseok tidak menangkap jelas apa yang dikatakan Hyunee sehingga ia menggendikan bahunya.

Hyunee menjauh sebentar dari jendela kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama ia kembali dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong beserta bolpoinnya. Ia menarikan jemarinya di atas kertas dengan _partner_ bolpoin merah mudanya.

Hyunee mengangkat kertasnya, _"Ada apa?"_

Hoseok pun tak kalah cepat menarikan jemarinya di atas kertas. Ia juga membawa beberapa lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong dan bolpoin.

Hoseok dan Hyunee itu sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Son Hyungwoo—kakak Hyunee masih terlalu sayang pada adiknya untuk menitipkannya pada laki-laki lain. Bilang saja Hyunwoo itu memiliki penyakit semacam sister komplek. Jadi, jika mereka ingin berkomunikasi secara langsung itu tidak bisa. Bisa sih, tapi nanti Hoseok pulang-pulang sudah babak belur. 'Kan, Hoseok jadi tak ingin. Oleh karena itu, Hoseok selalu niat membawa lembaran kertas kosong dan bolpoinnya ketika menemui Hyunee.

Hoseok mengangkat kertasnya, _"Ayo kencan! Hari ini malming. Jam 7 malam ini kutunggu di depan komplek."_

Hyunee membuat gerakan mengiris leher dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali menulis, _"Tidak bisa. Kakak di rumah. Bisa mati."_

Hoseok kembali menulis, _"Ayolah~! Aku sedang ingin kencan. Buat saja sebuah kebohongan demi membahagiakan pacar tampanmu ini."_

Hyunee terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Kemudian ia kembali menulis, _"Apakah kau baru saja beraegyo? Kuusahakan, tapi tidak janji."_

Hoseok mengangkat kepalan tangannya di udara. Tangannya kembali menulis, _"Jika tidak diberi izin, kabur saja. Atau lompat lewat jendela kamarmu, akan kutangkap."_

Hyunee tulis, _"Gila. Tapi, boleh juga dicoba. Baiklah, sampai jumpa jam 7, Tampan!"_

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya membalas tulisan Hyunee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali Hoseok melempar tiga buah batu ke arah jendela kamar Hyunee. Sekarang masih jam 7 kurang, sih. Tapi, tak apa, mungkin Hyunee tidak mendapat izin dari kakaknya itu, makanya ia datang kemari untuk membantu rencana kaburnya Hyunee demi malming mereka.

Hyunee membuka jendela tepat pada lemparan terakhir dan langsung menampilkan raut wajah sedih ke arah Hoseok.

Benar, 'kan, tebakan Hoseok?

Hoseok kembali menulis, _"Ayo, kabur! Lompat dan kutangkap!"_

Hyunee mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya. Tampak sangat mudah baginya karena ia memakai setelan _jeans_ abu-abu muda yang dipadukan dengan kemeja _pink_ pastel yang tersembunyi di balik _sweater_ putihnya.

Hoseok mulai menghitung.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

—Hap!

Hyunee mendarat dengan selamat. Hoseok pun tersenyum dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Keduanya baru saja melangkah sebanyak tiga langkah, tapi harus berhenti kembali. Hoseok mulanya akan mengumpat, tapi urung begitu tahu bahwa yang ada di depannya ini adalah calon kakak iparnya. Bagaimana rupanya nanti kalau ia tiba-tiba mengumpat? 'Kan bisa mati ia. Ia menarik Hyunee untuk bersembunyi di balik punggungnya walaupun sudah ketahuan.

Son Hyunwoo mulanya akan membuang sampah, tapi urung karena melihat dua orang di depannya. Ia menilik penampilan keduanya dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hoseok terlihat gugup menjawab. Jadi Hyunee maju untuk menjawab, "Kami mau kencan, Kak. Kami!" kata Hyunee memberikan penekanan pada kata kami. Genggaman tangannya pada Hoseok pun tak kalah kuat.

"Tidak!" jawab Hyunwoo tegas.

Hyunee balik menatap tajam kakaknya. Oh, mungkin saja kakaknya lupa, mata mereka itu sama. Sipit dan tajam. "Kami tetap akan pergi!" kata Hyunee

"Kau tidak—Hei kembali!"

Hoseok tak punya banyak waktu. Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Hyunee untuk berlari keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Hyunee yang terkejut pun tak bisa memberontak banyak. Ia ikut saja kemana arah lari Hoseok.

"Aku lelah, Hoseok- _ah_!" Hyunee mulai berlari dengan malas.

"Ayolah, Hyunee- _ya_! Kakakmu pasti mengejar kita," Hoseok masih menarik tangan Hyunee, tapi tempo larinya mulai lambat. Mencoba mengimbangi Hyunee yang tampak payah mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak akan. Dia gendut dan tidak pandai lari," Hyunee terkekeh membayangkan kakaknya lari-lari mengejar mereka berdua. "Sudah, jalan saja."

Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya dalam. "Ayo ke _Lotte Park_ ," ia tersenyum ke atensi Hyunee di sebelahnya.

Hyunee pun mengangguk menyetujui tempat kencan mereka malming ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Happy Satnight! ^^9 Jangan baper ya yang jomblo X'D/digeplak/ Hayoo yang request fiksi dengan cast monster siapa? Mana orangnyaaaa~? Bikin gak bisa tidur X'3 Gak deng! Pembukaan pakai nama pacarku dulu, wkwk XD Maaf jika mengecewakan /bow/. Review juseyo? :3

 **A/N(2):** Aku selalu berpikir pacaran yang seperti ini itu keren dan manis banget. Drama sih, jadinya harus manis biar bisa bikin baper :D


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Fight!

Lee Sooyoung berjalan malas ke arah pintu apartemennya. Ia melirik jam hanya untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa ini sudah benar-benar malam. Dan, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang yang menekan bel apartemen juga menggedor pintu dengan sedikit tidak sabar itu gila.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTA X's STORIES : DON'T FIGHT!**

 **Disclaimer** **Monsta X milik para fans :D Wonho & Kihyun milik saya :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Cast : Monsta X's Shownu, OC!Lee Sooyoung**

 **This is Straigh fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai! Kau masih bangun?"

"Benar-benar tidak sopan," Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat siapa tamu terduganya. "Aku akan tidur jika saja kau tidak mengirim pesan bodohmu itu. Kenapa harus pulang kemari jika kau habis kelahi?"

Son Hyunwoo menerobos masuk ke dalam. Tangannya sibuk memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini rumah pacarku. Apa aku dilarang untuk pulang kemari, huh?" katanya sedikit meringis lantaran sudut bibirnya yang perih.

"Dengan siapa kali ini?" Sooyoung menutup lemari obat setelah mengambil kapas, alkohol dan obat merah. Ia berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah, tempat dimana Hyunwoo berada.

Hyunwoo meringis menahan sakit di sudut bibirnya. Shin Hoseok benar-benar kuat menghantam wajahnya tadi.

"Shin Hoseok. Dia benar-benar kuat menghantam pipiku. Aw! Sakit, Sooyoung!" Hyunwoo mengadu lantaran Sooyoung yang menekan lukanya, ditambah efek alkohol yang membuat lukanya perih.

Sooyoung mengganti kapas baru. Ia memutar matanya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekasih brandalnya ini. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa masalahmu selalu merepotkan orang lain, huh?"

"Aw! _Ya_! Pelan-pelan, Sooyoung! Sakit!" Hyunwoo menarik tangan Sooyoung menjauh dari wajahnya. Ugh, kekasihnya ini tidak bisakah bersikap manis sebentar padanya; itu pemikiran Hyunwoo.

Sooyoung meletakkan kapasnya di atas telapak Hyunwoo. Ia berucap, "Obati sendiri lukamu!" ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Dan, jangan lupakan umurmu satu tahun di bawahku. Panggil aku _Noona_!"

Hyunwoo mendengus keras, sampai Sooyoung yang sedang berada di dapur mendengar. Ia memutar mata. "Konyol! Mana ada laki-laki yang memanggil kekasihnya _Noona_? Jangan bercanda! Aw!" ia membuang kapas yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Sooyoung kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi teh hangat (plus sedotan) dan camilan. Ia meletakkannya di depan Hyunwoo. "Hei! Dengar, ya, Bocah! Kau satu tahun di bawahku. Ingin tak ingin kau harusnya memanggilku _Noona_. Itu adalah etika. Tak pernah diajari di sekolahmu, huh?"

"Kalau aku menolak?" Hyunwoo menyedot tehnya.

Sooyoung menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak menetapkan hukuman untuk seorang bocah. Itu terlihat jahat jika aku melakukannya."

Hyunwoo menatap tajam ke arah Sooyoung yang mengulurkan tangan mengambil camilan. " Aku bukan bocah!" ucapnya sedikit berdesis.

"Kau bocah!" Sooyoung menunjuk Hyunwoo gemas. "Oh! Lihat! Bocah malang, kau jatuh dimana?" lanjutnya menggoda Hyunwoo dengan wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku tidak jatuh, tapi berkelahi!" Hyunwoo menggertakan giginya.

"Ck! Benar-benar seperti bocah. Temperamental. Mari, selesaikan perawatanmu. Aku mengantuk," Sooyoung mengambil obat merah dan kapas. Kemudian, ia mengusap pada sudut bibirnya Hyunwoo yang terluka.

"Nah, selesai! Kau tidur di kamar tamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Hoam!— Aku mengantuk," Sooyoung hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya, tapi langkahnya urung. Ia menunduk untuk melihat Hyunwoo yang masih duduk di sofa.

Hyunwoo yang dipandang pun berdiri. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sooyoung. Lalu, ia mengecup lama kening Sooyoung.

"Terima kasih," kata Hyunwoo setelahnya.

Sooyoung mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sangat cantik. "Lain kali jangan berkelahi lagi. Aku...kahwatir," ia berucap dengan nada sedih.

Hyunwoo terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian, ia membalikkan badan Sooyoung dan mendorongnya pelan. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

" _Ya_! Dasar, Bocah!" Sooyoung memukul punggung tangan Hyunwoo yang berada di pundaknya.

"Baiklah, aku memang seorang bocah. Tak masalah, selama masih bersama Sooyoung- _Noona_ yang merawatku," ucap Hyunwoo menggoda.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku bukan seorang perawat. Kalaupun aku seorang perawat, aku tidak akan mau merawat bocah sepertimu," kata Sooyoung.

"Oh! Aku bersyukur karena kau bukan perawat sungguhan, _Noona_. Jadi, kau bisa merawatku," kata Hyunwoo dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam!" ucap mereka bersamaan ketika sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan.

Lalu, mereka masuk dan menutup pintu. Menjemput pagi yang hendak menyapa beberapa jam lagi.

Omong-omong, sekarang jam 2:30 pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Gak tau mau ucap apa /.\ Semoga gak kecewa sama yang ini X'3. RnR, juseyo? :3


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Soldier & Mrs Doctor

Lee Jooheon itu seorang Tentara Republik Korea Selatan berpangkat Komandan tim khusus, Alpha. Dan Kim Soohee adalah salah satu dokter ahli bedah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di sebuah cafe. Pesanan mereka baru saja sampai tapi keduanya enggan untuk meminum bahkan menyentuh cangkir di depan masing-masing. Suasana hening yang mendominasi ini datang menyelinap selepas Jooheon memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Bukan tanpa alasan pula Soohee mendadak diam seolah mengunci rapat kedua belah bibirnya. Ia tahu benar siapa yang menghubungi Jooheon di tengah kencan mereka. Jawaban Jooheon dalam sambungan telepon tadi membuatnya menghela napas dengan perasaan kecewa. Seolah tuli, ia ingin memohon itu sekarang. Kalau tidak salah hitung, sudah dua kali kencan mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Dan, ia tidak ingin hari ini kencannya berakhir begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTA X's STORIES : Mr. SOLDIER & Mrs. DOCTOR**

 **Disclaimer** **Monsta X milik para fans :D Wonho & Kihyun milik saya :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Cast : Monsta X's Jooheon, OC!Kim Soohee**

 **This is Straigh fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jooheon berdehem. "Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari liburku. Aku juga tidak mengerti—"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tak apa, pergilah!" Soohee mendongak dan menyela dengan buru-buru, tak ingin mendengar kata lanjutan dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Jooheon. Ia tersenyum dengan paksa.

Jooheon mulai berkemas. Ia menatap sebentar Soohee yang menunduk di hadapannya. Ia merasa tak enak sebenarnya meninggalkan Soohee untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tapi ia tak mungkin melalaikan tugas negara yang datang dengan super dadakan ini. Sepersekian menit, Jooheon mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar cafe. Ketika hendak melewati Soohee ia berhenti sejenak dan menepuk tiga kali puncak kepala Soohee yang menunduk.

Dan, ketika Jooheon benar-benar pergi, Soohee mulai menangis tanpa suara di tempatnya duduk dengan suasana cafe yang sepi. Apalagi, dengan alunan lagu sedih yang diputar di cafe ini semakin mendukung air matanya untuk terus memancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang sangka, perpisahan mereka sudah masuk delapan bulan terlewat. Jooheon juga tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun di ponselnya tentang Jooheon. Dan ia sedang khawatir sekarang. Jiwa dokternya muncul, ia takut jika Jooheon mengalami cidera parah pada tugas yang diembannya. Mengingat pangkatnya yang tidaklah main-main. Benar, jika ia bisa menyuruh bawahannya untuk maju, tapi tetap saja ia yang bertanggungjawab atas perintahnya sendiri.

Soohee berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruang operasi. Hari ini, bangsal VIP tempatnya bekerja kedatangan banyak pasien siap operasi. Itu berarti, perasaannya harus benar-benar tenang. Ia tak mungkin membunuh pasien hanya gara-gara memikirkan Jooheon, kan. Bisa copot gelar dokter teladan yang disandangnya selama tiga tahun.

Berselang waktu tiga jam, akhirnya operasinya usai dan berjalan dengan lancar. Ia berjalan menuju kantor para dokter hendak mengemas barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

"Bagaimana operasinya? Berjalan lancar, kan?" tanya Dr. Song—rekan sesama dokternya.

Soohee mendongak dari kegiatannya mengemas barang-barangnya. "Ah, hai!" sapanya basa-basi. "Tentu saja, aku, kan, dokter bedahnya. Kemungkinan gagal hampir 0%," lanjutnya dengan percaya diri tinggi.

Dr. Song tertawa mengejek. Lalu ia menimpali dengan candaan, "Kukira, kau hilang konsentrasi gara-gara pacar tentaramu yang hilang tanpa kabar seperti asap tertepa angin."

Soohee selesai dalam kegiatannya. "Sudahlah, kau selalu saja bercanda. Aku pulang dulu. Kau jaga malam, kan?"

Dr. Song mengangguk menanggapi. Lalu berucap, "Hati-hati di jalan," sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soohee awalnya terkejut saat rumahnya terlihat terang. Siapa kiranya yang menyalakan lampu; pikirnya. Tapi, ketika melihat sepasang sepatu yang sudah dikenalnya berada di depan pintu, ia menjadi sangat tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya itu.

Dan, benar hipotesisnya. Itu Lee Jooheon. Kekasih tentaranya yang hilang tanpa kabar selama delapan bulan setelah kencan yang batal di tengah jalan waktu itu. Langsung saja ia menghambur memeluk Jooheon yang dirindukannya selama delapan bulan ke belakang. Lalu, ia melepas cepat pelukannya karena Jooheon yang tiba-tiba merintih.

Soohee melihat seluruh badan Jooheon. Dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia berucap dengan panik, "Apa kau terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Jooheon terkekeh gemas melihat wajah panik kekasihnya. Ia menarik Soohee mendekat ke tubuhnya. Ia mengetuk dahi Soohee dengan telunjuknya. "Apa jiwa doktermu kambuh? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Soohee mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah. Ia menggerutu, "Kau kemana saja, huh?! Kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali?! Ponselmu rusak?! _Ya_! Jawab aku, jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu, Bodoh!"

Jooheon berdehem dan mengubah tatapannya menjadi memelas. "Dokter, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku punya beberapa luka di tubuhku. Bisakah kau menyembuhkanku, Dokter?"

Soohee memutar matanya, "Selalu saja kau mengubah topik pembicaraan. Atau kau jangan-jangan berselingkuh di belakangku, ya?" katanya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa alat medisnya.

Jooheon berucap lirih, "Apa salahnya jika aku berselingkuh?"

"Kau bilang apa, huh?! Cepat buka bajumu!" perintah Soohee. Ia menduga yang sakit itu area perut karena tidak ada luka di tubuh luarnya yang tak tertutupi kain.

Jooheon langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menutupi dadanya sendiri. Mata sipitnya melebar, "Kau mesum sekali, Dokter!" godanya. Lalu, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku, kan, jadi malu, Dokter!"

Soohee memutar matanya sekali lagi. merasa jengah dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini. "Tidak ada luka di tubuh luarmu yang tak tertutupi kain. Jadi, aku ingin memeriksa area dalamnya," katanya datar.

Joohoen menurunkan sedikit kedua telapak tangannya. Hanya sampai bawah matanya saja. "Aa, atau jangan-jangan, Dokter hanya modus karena ingin melihat ABS-ku saja. Aa, aku malu, Dokter!" kembali, ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Soohee memukul puncak kepala Jooheon. "Cepat buka! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Bodoh!"

Jooheon mengelus puncak kepalanya dan melepas bajunya cepat melewati kepalanya. Ia kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada karena mata Soohee yang tajam sedang bergerilya mencari lukanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Dokter! Kau seperti ingin memakanku saja—Nyam!" godanya seraya mengerlingkan mata ke arah Soohee.

Soohee menarik kedua tangan Jooheon untuk menjauh karena ia sudah menemukan lokasi luka Jooheon. Ia menatap mata Jooheon dengan tajam. "Aku akan benar-benar memakanmu kalau kau tak menjauhkan tanganmu ini, hm?!"

Jooheon sempat tertegun mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Soohee. Lalu, ia menyeringai, kembali menggoda Soohee, "Ugh, Dokter mesum!" ucapnya sambil mencubit ujung hidung kekasihnya yang sibuk membersihkan lukanya.

Soohee tak menggubris perkataan Jooheon. Tapi, sekalinya ia gemas, ia akan menekan keras luka di pinggang Jooheon yang berujung rintihan Jooheon yang keras.

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan mulai menjahit lukamu. Kenapa kau kena sayat pisau lagi, sih? Hati-hatilah sedikit!" ucapnya dengan fokus yang tak pernah teralih dari luka Jooheon.

"Bukan salahku jika aku terkena sayat, kan? Lagipula, ini hanya sayatan dan bukan tusukan," ucapnya acuh.

Soohee yang selesai dengan perawatannya pun langsung mendongak menatap tajam manik sipit Jooheon. Ia berbicara sedikit keras, "Apa yang kau katakan, huh?! Kau ingin ditusuk?! Aku yang akan menusukmu! Lihat saja!" Soohee berdiri, tapi ia kembali duduk karena Jooheon yang menarik tangannya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, sayang," ucap Jooheon setelahnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Soohee dan mengecup lama kening kekasihnya. Melepas rindu yang merayap datang selama delapan bulan ke belakang.

Soohee kembali membuka pertanyaan, "Sebenarnya kau kemana selama delapan bulan?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya," kata Jooheon.

Soohee mendengus, "Ini rahasia. Tentara tidak bisa membicarakan pekerjaannya dengan warga sipil," ucapnya mengikuti gaya bicara Jooheon.

"Kau sangat pintar."

"Jika tidak pintar, aku tidak akan menjadi dokter bedah dan menyabet gelar Dokter Teladan di bangsal VIP."

Jooheon dan Soohee tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Tembus 1k+ ^^9 Jooheon itu aslinya lucu gasih? Ini OOC gak? :v | Tahu DOTS, gak? Iya, ini terinspirasi dari sana :D DOTS bikin malming menggalau (gak ketinggalan bapernya) :'3 Tapi, susah konsen ke scene milik Sijin &Moyeon gara-gara scene milik Daeyoung&Myeongju juga Chihoon menyita perhatianku .-. | Semakin ngelantur, RnR juseyo? :3

 **A/N(2):** Banyak yang request sama maknae, ya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan maknae Monster X? :v


	4. Chapter 4: Pelit

Lee Minhyuk itu sebenarnya sayang sama adik perempuan—yang sekaligus merangkap jadi kembarannya. Cuma, sifat pelitnya itu tak ketulungan tingginya. Alasan itu yang berpotensi besar untuk Lee Fura menjadi sedikit sangsi akan deklarasi sayang kakaknya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTA X's STORIES : PELIT**

 **Disclaimer** **Monsta X milik para fans :D Wonho & Kihyun milik saya :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Cast : Monsta X's Minhyuk, OC!Lee Fura.**

 **This is Straigh fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

15 November 1998

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, itu tepat ketika mereka baru saja memulai tahap baru pada masa perkembangannya. Berjalan, kadang sedikit berlari. Minhyuk dan Fura, layaknya anak kembar pada umumnya tengah memakai baju yang sama persis.

Fura tertawa sangat keras karena Minhyuk yang mencoba mengejarnya. Mereka berlarian di halaman belakang rumah minimalis keluarga mereka. Tapi, karena mereka baru saja pandai berjalan, kaki Fura tersandung kakinya yang lain—Fura jatuh. Ia menangis sangat kencang.

"Kakak jahat—, tidak sayang sama Fula- _ie_. —Huwee!" kata Fura—karena ia merasa jika semua ini ulah kakaknya yang mengejarnya.

Ibunya keluar ke halaman untuk melihat kegaduhan. Masih memakai apron dan memegang sendok sayur. Sebuah senyum khas seorang ibu ia tunjukkan pada sepasang malaikat kecilnya.

Minhyuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Fura yang masih terduduk di atas rumput. Sedikit sesenggukan. Minhyuk mengusap pelan punggung Fura. Kepalanya menunduk menatap wajah kembarannya yang berantakan karena air mata.

"Shh—, Minhyuk- _ie_ menyayangi Fula- _ie_ , kok! Jangan nangis, ya?" Minhyuk menenangkan.

Fura mengangguk tiga kali. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam karena ibunya telah memanggil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu).

Pada siang hari di musim panas.

Lee Fura masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Itu menimbulkan suara berisik pintu yang ditutup dengan dorongan kencang serta lemparan sepasang sepatu yang sangat asal.

Lee Minyuk menoleh. Surai sewarna karamel yang mulai memanjang miliknya bergoyang tertiup angin dari kincir kipas angin yang berputar di depan wajahnya. Layaknya orang egois, tangan kanannya masih menggerakkan kipas kayu dengan tempo konstan.

"Pelan sedikit. Kau itu perempuan, jaga penampilan," kata Minhyuk setelah melihat penampilan adik kembarnya. Rambut panjang—yang diikat kuncir kuda—berantakan, lengan baju yang disingsingkan sedemikian rupa hingga menampilkan lengan atasnya yang sewarna porselen, juga lelehan keringat di dahi dan lehernya.

Fura tak ambil pusing dengan argumen kakaknya, malah mendorong keras-keras sisi badan Minhyuk agar minggir dari muka kipas angin.

"Minggir sedikit! Hari ini panas sekali!" keluh Fura sembari membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. "Tak akan ada yang mengomentari penampilanku—kecuali dirimu, tentu saja. Itu karena mereka sibuk membenahi penampilan mereka sendiri," lanjutnya.

Minhyuk memandang ke sebelahnya. Ia menggerutu pelan, "pantas jones."

Fura menoleh—menatap Minhyuk, "apa?"

Minhyuk menggeleng dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tidak, untung saja hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mandi keringat, kan?"

Fura menjetikkan dua jarinya di depan wajah Minhyuk. "Keberuntunganmu," katanya. Lalu, ia menyondongkan wajahnya ke depan kipas angin dan membuat suara 'Aaa'—kebiasaan sedari kecil. Katanya, suaranya jadi lucu.

"Kakak, ayo jalan! Makan es krim! Ayah dan ibu ke rumah nenek, kan?" kata Fura, cepat.

Minhyuk menoleh cepat, mengangguk tiga kali. "Kau yang traktir!"

Fura menjetikkan jarinya tiga kali di depan muka Minhyuk. "Ok, kakak yang traktir. Adik tidak punya uang."

Minhyuk bangkit, berjalan ke arah tangga. "Kalau begitu, pergi saja sendiri," ucapnya dengan mengambil langkah menaiki tangga.

Fura mendengus keras sembari mendumel, "dasar pelit!"

Lagi, pada malam hari di musim dingin.

Fura menyembulkan wajahnya pada daun pintu kamar Minhyuk. Ia mengetuk pelan pintunya. "Kakak, ayo main," kata Fura yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Minhyuk yang sedang berada dalam fase kepompong pun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap pada Fura. "Dingin. Kau mau mati beku di luar?" katanya tajam.

Minhyuk memang tak tahan dingin itu berbeda dengan Fura yang justru mencintai dingin.

"Ayolah—kita main _ice skating_. Sudah lama, kan, tidak main?" kata Fura sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu.

Minhyuk mengangguk menjawab. "Itu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu."

Fura memekik senang. "Ayo, cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong kaki Minhyuk.

"Kemana?" tanya Minhyuk.

Fura bingung. "Main _ice skating_?" tanyanya ragu.

Minhyuk memutar badan kepompongnya hingga membelakangi Fura. Kemudian, ia berucap mengejek, "punya pacar. Lalu, ajak dia."

Fura menyubit keras pahanya sampai Minhyuk menggaum layaknya singa jantan. Lalu, ia berlari dengan cepat layaknya hyena dari kamar Minhyuk. —Tanpa menggubris umpatan kakaknya.

" _Ya_! Dasar jones!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian setelah mereka dewasa—setelah banyak penolakan dan ejekan yang dilontarkan Minhyuk kepadanya, membuat Fura jadi benar-benar sangsi atas rasa sayang kakaknya kepadanya.

" _Shh—, Minhyuk-ie menyayangi Fula-ie, kok! Jangan nangis, ya?" Minhyuk menenangkan._

Dan Fura baru menyadari bahwa itu hanya sebuah ucapan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih belum mengerti apapun. Begitu pun dirinya, saat itu.

Minhyuk itu benar-benar pelit, juga suka mengatainya jones. Sumpah demi apapun kadang Fura ingin sekali membuangnya ke tempat sampah seperti anak kucing. Tak peduli gelar adik dan kembaran yang disandangnya.

Tapi, Fura tak akan melakukan itu. Ya ampun, ibunya akan marah jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji seperti itu. Apalagi kepada kakaknya.

Sudahlah, Fura sepertinya akan memulai puasa bicara sama kakaknya yang pelit dan menyebalkannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ngerti gak sih sama jalan ceritanya? Udah diperbaikin tapi gak tau kenapa tetep gini jalan ceritanya (udah buat tiga versi buat Minhyuk, tapi kurasa yang layak publish hanya ini). Ini aneh (dan aku juga gak ngerti apa ini? .-.) Maafkan saya *bow* | Ini dibuat gara-gara kakakku yang pelitnya gak ketulungan. Sudah jarang pulang (ini karena kakakku kuliah di luar kota) sekalinya pulang, diajak main gak pernah mau -,- RnR, juseyo? :3

 **A/N(2):** Rencananya mau hiatus sebentar karena mau ujian :v Dadah~! *kabur*


	5. Chapter 5: Belajar Bersama

Lee Fura meremat pelan kertas ulangannya. Nilainya merah lagi, padahal ia sudah bergadang semalaman suntuk untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya di mata pelajaran ini. Fisika benar-benar membuatnya serasa ingin mati.

"Ugh! Kenapa merah lagi?! Ibu akan memarahiku nanti," Fura mengeluh di bangkunya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTA X's STORIES : BELAJAR BERSAMA**

 **Disclaimer** **Monsta X milik para fans :D Wonho & Kihyun milik saya :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **Cast : Monsta X's I.M, OC!Lee Fura.**

 **This is Straigh fiction!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih mengantuk gara-gara bergadang semalaman suntuk? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin," Lim Changkyun menggerakkan tangannya mengelus surai sebahu Fura.

Fura menyerahkan ulangannya pada Changkyun. "Awalnya aku mengantuk, tapi setelah kertas itu diberikan padaku rasanya aku ingin tidur selamanya," kata Fura, enggan merubah posisinya.

Changkyun meniliti setiap rumus dan jawaban di kertas ulangan Fura. Ia menghela napas turut prihatin. "Memprihatinkan. Walaupun sudah semalaman suntuk mengejar ketertinggalan, hasil yang didapat selalu berputar diangka lima sebagai induknya," kata Changkyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Fura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. "Jangan mengejekku. Aku tahu kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi kali ini. Ujian akhir tinggal menghitung jari tapi aku masih tidak ada kemajuan," Fura membenturkan dahinya pada permukaan meja.

Changkyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas meja yang mengenai dahi Fura. Menghalau terjadinya benturan untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan anarkis. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran privat untukmu. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita belajar di rumahku," kata Changkyun.

Fura menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah Changkyun berdiri. "Benarkah? Aa, tapi kau kan sangat jahat jika aku tidak juga paham dengan apa yang kau ajarkan," air mukanya berubah masam.

"Kata siapa?"

"Waktu itu kau pernah mengajariku tentang tekanan dan kau berakhir frustasi dengan duduk di pojokan kamarmu karena aku tidak juga paham pada rumusnya."

Changkyun terkekeh malu. "Oh, yang itu? Sudahlah, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau datang saja, ok?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Fura datang ke rumah Changkyun dengan menggendong tas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Masuklah dulu ke kamarku. Aku akan bawakan beberapa camilan dan juga jus jeruk," Changkyun berjalan lurus menuju dapur sedangkan Fura mulai meniti tangga menuju kamar Changkyun di lantai dua.

Changkyun menampakkan kepalanya di antara kusen pintu dapur. Kemudian ia berteriak, "buka bukunya duluan saja. Cari soal yang sulit nanti aku akan mengajari."

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Changkyun berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menyeimbangkan nampan. Ia meniti anak tangga dan mendorong pelan knop pintu kamarnya. Bibirnya membentuk kurva, menarik senyum kala maniknya menatap raut bingung Fura.

"Jangan menggigit ujung pensilmu begitu. Aku membawa beberapa camilan."

Fura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap atensi Changkyun. "Ini memakai rumus yang mana?"

Changkyun menarik buku soal milik Fura dan membaca soal nomor sepuluh. "Ini mencari massa jenis, lambangnya _rho_. Rumusnya massa dibagi volume."

Fura menjetikkan jarinya, "oh, pakai rumus yang itu? Sangat mudah."

Changkyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja mudah. Baiklah, kerjakan sepuluh soal berikutnya. Tanpa bertanya padaku."

Fura mengerang, ia melempar pensilnya asal. "Katamu, kau akan mengajariku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku mengerjakan tanpa boleh bertanya?"

Changkyun menggendikkan bahunya santai. "Hanya sebagai latihan saja. Ujian sebentar lagi, kau tidak mungkin bertanya rumus padaku, kan, saat ujian berlangsung? Lagipula, kau bilang ini soal yang mudah."

Fura menggenggam kembali pensilnya. "Baik aku akan mengerjakannya, Pak Guru Lim," katanya dengan panggilan menggoda.

"Murid pintar," balas Changkyun balik menggoda.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Changkyun menunggui Fura mengerjakan soalnya. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, "kau bilang mudah, tapi kenapa lama sekali mengerjakannya?"

"Diamlah, Pak Guru. Aku selesai beberapa detik lagi. Nah, selesai!" kata Fura sembari menyerahkan buku soalnya pada Changkyun.

Changkyun memfokuskan maniknya pada soal-soal di depannya. Tangannya pun tak kalah fokus untuk mencoret rumus atau jawaban yang salah. Ia lalu memberi nilai di atasnya ditambah sebuah lingkaran untuk mengurung nilainya.

"Selamat, nilaimu naik."

Fura meminum jus jeruknya dengan cepat, kemudian menerima bukunya kembali. "Hanya naik satu? Yang benar saja! Aku sungguh memprihatinkan," katanya.

Changkyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Karena nilaimu masih di bawah rata-rata. Aku akan memberikan hukuman."

"Hukuman? Kau tidak bilang dari awal jika ada hukumannya."

"Sudahlah! Ah, lihat itu!" Changkyun menunjuk keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak lihat ap—"

—Cup!

Ucapannya terputus lantaran benda kenyal yang mempel pada permukaan bibirnya ketika ia membalikkan kepalanya menatap Changkyun.

Changkyun berdiri menuju pintu kamarnya setelah tersenyum kepada Fura. Ia menarik knop pintunya. "Kau sudah mendapat hukumanmu. Rasa stroberi, aku suka. Ini sudah malam, pulanglah! Oh, ya, jika kau mau kuajari lagi, kau harus menjadi pacarku, bagaimana?"

Fura mematung di tempatnya dengan pipinya yang merona parah. "Changkyung sialan. Jenius mesum," umpatnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Maaf ya, telat update /bow/. Ujianku tinggal itung pake jari. Doain, ya? Haha XD Ini maknaenya udah keluar dan semoga gak kecewa sama yang ini ^^

 **A/N(2):** Aku benar-benar bosan dengan mat &fisika. RnR, juseyo? :3

 **A/N(3):** Buat Nara, makasih sudah baca dari chap 1 sampai 4 dan riview ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Latte, U, and Our Future

Secangkir latte yang selalu menemaninya memandang indah sebuah gestur tubuh yang tampak sibuk ke sana-sini. Bangku di sebelah jendela kaca dengan bias sinaran senja.

Chae Hyungwoon, selalu tersenyum disitu.

 **.**

 **Cast: Monsta X's Chae Hyungwoon & Kim Jiyeon (OC)  
**

 **.**

"Selamat datang!" sapanya dengan membungkukkan badan ketika lonceng di atas pintu cafe tempat kerjanya berbunyi.

Hyungwoon tersenyum simpul membalas sapaan salah satu pelayan cafe tersebut dan berlalu menuju salah satu bangku cafe. Disini ia berakhir, bangku belakang paling pojok dekat kaca jendela dengan bias sinaran senja yang menyorot tubuhnya. Keningnya mengerut, menunggu. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya.

Seorang pelayan perempuan yang menyapanya tadi berjalan menghampiri mejanya dengan tergopoh. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan pulpen dari saku celemeknya. Pelayan itu tersenyum, "ingin pesan apa?" katanya kemudian.

Hyungwoon menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia membuat gestur menumpu kedua lengannya pada permukaan atas meja. Sepasang obsidian kepunyaannya melirik pelayan di sebelahnya yang masih menampilkan senyuman. "Kim Jiyeon?" ejanya pada tulisan _name tag_ pelayan itu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau lelet sekali dalam urusan pelanggan? Bukankah aku telah duduk disini selama sepuluh menit dan kau baru menghampiriku setelahnya," kata Hyungwoon pada Jiyeon.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan," katanya dengan membungkuk dalam.

"Baiklah. Bawakan aku secangkir _latte_ panas."

Jiyeon menyatat pesanan Hyungwoon dalam buku kecilnya. Ia mengangguk dan berucap, "tunggu sebentar," lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Cafe tampak ramai saat senja seperti ini karena para pelajar yang biasa pulang sebelum senja memilih bertandang sebentar hingga senja usai. Hyungwoon pun seperti itu. Jam kuliahnya telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia tak langsung pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimutnya malahan berakhir di pojokan cafe.

Kegiatan ini ditekuninya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Ini karena pelayan Kim Jiyeon itu. Semacam _stalker_ dan ia tak peduli mau dijuluki _stalker_ atau semacamnya.

Kim Jiyeon kembali lagi ke meja Hyungwoon dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan pesanan Hyungwoon di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati," katanya seraya membungkuk setelahnya ia berjalan ke meja lain dimana para pelanggan juga memanggilnya.

Hyungwoon terus mematut obsidiannya pada atensi Jiyeon. Bahkan, Jiyeon yang tengah mengusap peluh di dahinya pun tak luput dari indera penglihatannya. Hyungwoon tersenyum, ia megangkat cangkir _latte_ nya dan menyeruput isinya pelan.

Hyungwoon melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam setengah tujuh, waktunya cafe tutup. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini. Padahal Hyungwoon belum meminum _latte_ nya sampai tandas.

Hyungwoon berdiri dari tempatnya, sedikit menepuk celananya yang terlihat kusut akibat kelamaan duduk. Ia tersenyum dan berucap pada atensi yang mendekat, "sudah selesai? Apa kau lelah?"

Kim Jiyeon menghela napas. Gurat lelah terpatri apik di paras cantiknya. "Sangat lelah. Pelanggan di akhir pekan memang mengerikan. Dan apa-apaan kau, sewot sekali tentang pelayananku?!"

Hyungwoon merangkulkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak sempit Jiyeon, membawa tubuh sang perempuan lebih dekat padanya. Ia mengusap anak rambut Jiyeon yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajahmu, sayang," kata Hyungwoon dengan berkedip.

"Ck, dasar _chessy_!" kata Jiyeon ketus.

Hyungwoon kembali berucap selagi Jiyeon mengunci pintu cafe, "jangan bekerja, nanti kau kelelahan dan sakit."

Jiyeon memutar manik kembarnya. "Haruskah kita membahasnya lagi? Aku mencari kegiatan selagi waktuku cukup luang. Lagipula, hanya berdiam diri di rumah setelah jam kuliah berakhir benar-benar bukan gayaku."

Hyungwoon menghela napas. "Seperti biasa, selalu keras kepala. Kuizinkan, tapi ketika kita sudah menikah nanti, kau tidak perlu bekerja biar aku saja yang banting tulang. Bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias.

Jiyeon menatap Hyungwoon, mengangguk tiga kali. "Tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus bekerja jika aku memiliki suami. Lagipula, aku harus mengurus anak-anak di rumah." Kata Jiyeon.

Dengan itu, selama tiga bulan terakhir ini Hyungwoon dan Jiyeon telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** HAI! Saya kembali (dengan telat, haha)! Maaf rada kaku penulisannya :3 Semoga gak kecewa, ya? :v Sudah segini saja, lagi kesel sama salah satu mapel ujian. RnR, juseyo? :3


	7. Chapter 7: Calon Istri, bukan Pacar

Yoo Kihyun menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia lelah padahal ini masih pagi sekali. Sinar matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya menyentuh setiap komponen yang berada di muka bumi, tapi atensi lain sudah sesibuk ini.

 **.**

 **CALON ISTRI, BUKAN PACAR**

 **Cast: Monsta X's Yoo Kihyun & OC's Im Hanna**

 **.**

"Yemi- _ya_ , kau dimana?"

"Berhenti memutari rumahmu, Im Hanna!" kata Kihyun sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan.

Im Hanna berhenti lalu melihat ke arah Kihyun, berdesis pelan. "Diamlah, Tuan Yoo! Kucingku harus makan sebelum kutinggal."

"Bahkan anjingku pun jarang kuurus," kata Kihyun pelan.

Hanna berjalan cepat ke arah Kihyun dan memukul lengannya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Sakit! Kenapa memukulku?!"

Dan sekarang rasanya Hanna ingin mencekik Kihyun. Orang ini benar-benar sakit jiwa, pikirnya. "Apanya yang kenapa?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kenapa anjingmu tak pernah kau urus, huh?!"

Kihyun pasang siaga dua, takut-takut Hanna mencekiknya. Jadi untuk antisipasi, Kihyun coba alihkan pembicaraan, "i—itu, kapan kita akan pergi _jogging_? Kalau tidak jadi aku pulang saja."

"Kita jadi pergi setelah Yemi kuberi makan. Makanya kau bantu aku, jangan cuma topang dagu," kata Hanna, setelahnya ia kembali memutari seluruh ruangan di dalam rumahnya.

Kihyun cuma bisa menguap lalu bertopang dagu lagi. Tapi, Hanna datang lagi ke ruang makan jadi ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuh. "Sudah ketemu?" pertanyaan basa-basi, biar tak disuruh mencari.

Hanna masa bodo, ia geleng lalu jongkok dengan wajah masam. Tapi, wajah masamnya keburu hilang diganti seulas senyum karena ada bulu warna putih di bawah meja makan. Yemi, kucing dengan bulu putih. Ia merangkak di bawah meja makan untuk meraih Yemi. Setelah dapat, ia kembali merangkak mundur, tapi karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah—efek menemukan Yemi —ia hampir terbentur pinggir meja yang lumayan bisa buat kepala benjol sampai seminggu.

Kihyun senyum ganteng saja waktu Hanna melihat wajahnya dengan seulas senyum dan pengucapan terima kasih karena aksi heroiknya. Jadi, yang menyelamatkan Hanna dari daftar korban terbentur pinggir meja makan itu Kihyun. Ia sebenarnya hanya antisipasi saja dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pinggir meja karena kejadian seperti itu selalu terjadi pada Hanna yang memang dasarnya ceroboh luar biasa. Tapi, sekali-kali kan Hanna perlu merasakan bagaimana _euforia_ nya lepas dari daftar korban terbentur pinggir meja.

"Dasarnya ceroboh mau diulang seberapa kali pun tetap ceroboh," itu kata Kihyun pada Hanna.

Hanna cuma angkat bahu dan mulai memberi makan Yemi di dapur. "Oh iya, kalau kau malas mengurus anjingmu, bawa saja ke sini biar aku yang urus."

"Terus Yemi?"

Hanna tepuk dahi lalu meringis. "Aku melupakannya. Yemi dan anjingmu kan tidak pernah akur. Apa jadinya rumahku kalau mereka terus-terusan bertengkar di sini?"

Kihyun geleng-geleng terhadap sikap Hanna. "Sudah ceroboh, bodoh pula," cibirnya.

Hanna muncul lagi di meja makan sembari membenarkan ikat rambutnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku ini orangnya penyayang."

"Iya. Beruntung sekali laki-laki yang punya pacar penyayang sepertimu," kalau zaman sekarang itu namanya Kihyun sedang main kode.

Hanna tertawa keras penuh percaya diri. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi sayang, masih jomblo," itu cuma pancingan Kihyun.

Hanna memukul lagi lengan Kihyun dan dibalas dengan suara tinggi Kihyun yang mengadu kesakitan.

"Jadi jomblo, mau jadi pacarku?" tapi, Kihyun keburu meralat, "ah, tidak! Mau jadi calon istriku?"

Hanna diam.

Kihyun bergerak gusar di kursi meja makan. " _Ya_! Jawab aku, atau kau ingin kita mengenal lebih jauh lagi? Tapi, kurasa delapan belas tahun itu sudah lama."

Hanna masih diam.

"Atau kau ingin bukti, seperti—cium, misalnya?"

Hanna masih diam saat bibir penuh Kihyun mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya.

"Ok, kau jadi calon istriku sekarang!" putus Kihyun sepihak.

Hanna merah padam dari pipi sampai telinga, tapi ia sudah bisa bersuara. "Kenapa kau memutuskan secara sepihak?"

"Itu karena ciuman pertamaku hanya kuberikan pada calon istriku."

Hanna tertawa kecil. "Belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu?"

Kihyun angkat bahu. "Internet?"

Hanna mengangguk masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Baiklah kau diterima," katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Kihyun.

"Aku tahu. Kau mana mungkin bisa menolak pesonaku. Ayo berangkat _jogging_ ," kata Kihyun dengan menggandeng tangan Hanna.

Hanna mendengus, "tahu begini, aku akan menolak tadi."

Kihyun ganti merangkul bahu Hanna. "Aku tidak peduli mau menolak atau menerima, aku tetap akan menganggap kau calon istriku. Kalaupun kau sudah memiliki calon suami dan sialnya bukan aku, aku akan tetap bilang pada laki-laki itu, bahwa kau itu calon istriku sejak kecil dan langsung menyeretmu pergi dari hadapannya."

"Dasar gila!"

"Karena cintamu," Kihyun pasang senyum ganteng lagi sambil melihat wajah Hanna yang mendongak menatapnya.

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama sembari melangkah menjauh dari rumah Hanna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Monsta X's stories rampung. Aha senang sekali bisa selesaikan tujuh cerita ini :D Maaf kalau ceritanya gini-gini aja (aku juga gak tau kenapa) :3 Terimakasih buat Fura, Kak Diorah, dan Nara. Tanpa kalian apalah daku *peluk*


End file.
